A Surprise Five hundred years in the making
by sesshoumaru's-secret-mate
Summary: Summary:after joining the inu group Sesshomaru and Kagome get close, on the eve of the final battle with Naraku Inuyasha gives Kagome the final betrayal. Kagome is saved by Sesshomaru to only end up giving what was almost taken........Five hundred eight y
1. Prologue

Summary:after joining the inu group Sesshomaru and Kagome get close, on the eve of the final battle with Naraku Inuyasha gives Kagome the final betrayal. Kagome is saved by Sesshomaru to only end up giving what was almost taken...Five hundred eight years have past since he last saw the miko of the Shikon, so when a little girls pops up saying she his daughter what will the former lord of the west do?

A surprise five hundred years in the making

By Lady Ky

Prologue

They had stopped for the night after a long drawn out fight with Inuyasha to do so. The shard hunting group had grown for it's three humans two youkai and one hanyou to four humans, five youkai and one hanyou in just the last month. Sesshomaru had come to the group just after Naraku had tried to kidnap little Rin for the third time, he never drew his sword and just waited for one of their group to begin talking as long as it wasn't hanyou.

It had been Kagome that had found out what the Taiyoukai had wanted, and when he stated that he wish to join their forces together all, but Inuyasha agreed that it would be for the best. Not to long after that did they find the last jewel shard, Sesshomaru helped in that battle by saving Kagome twice once for the youkai with the shard and once from Inuyasha erratic swings of the Tetusaiga.

While traveling with the shard group Sesshomaru had discovered something amazing Kagome as she liked to be called was in fact educated. It had started out as an accident the group stopped for the night shortly after the last shard was found, both he and the miko couldn't find rest she was uneasy and he felt something on the air, so for no other reason then wanting to be alone he began to convers with the miko.

After that it became a nightly ritual of sorts, they would convers about anything he would talk about ruling the west while she would talk about her time, then they would speak of philosophy to which she ws very good at. At times she would speak of her times teaching she even showed him her bound scrolls. At one point is their conversing she had asked him if there was a name he would choose to go by other rather than his own, when he answered with his normal glare she went on and gave him a name, thus telling him that he was going to live to see her time.

It wasn't until four days before the new moon that their conversing started to concern the youkai, at first it was small things on her part she either would curl up next to him as the spoke of comment on how sorry she was about his missing arm. Then it was his turn he never said anything, but he would comment to himself how certain things caught his eye, and he would let her fall asleep on him and cover her with his tail for warmth.

Inuyasha was acting odd about the whole thing, no they never hid or kept their friendship a secret, but Inuyasha made it seem like they did. Then he had taken to asking Kagome out for walks after the evening meal. Then each night she would go to Sesshomaru and talk. It was on one of those nights that Kagome and Sesshomaru did something neither expected nor minded. Kagome had just gotten back from a walk with Inuyasha, they as in Sesshomaru and Kagome had settled down close to the hot spring, yet neither began to speak. They just sat in silence every once in a while one looking at the other until they caught each others eye, then before they could blink they were kissing. Not just any kiss but one filled with passion, longing and a deep desire.

After that night nothing was right within the group, and it was the perfect time for their enemy to start moving in.

"wench if you can lay down with that bastard you can with me!" the hanyou spoke in tight lips to a shocked miko.

"I do not know what you are talking about, and **I** will not be your little whore!"

"yet you'll be his don't think I don't smell him all over you, you smell like him after a bath, are you fucking having his bastard!"

"I'm not doing this I'm going back to camp, you don't come back until you've get you head on straight"

"BITCH you aren't going back to him!"

Inuyasha pounced on the back of Kagome making her land face down before she was forcefully rolled onto her back, straddling her waste was Inuyasha who held a look in his eyes that Kagome has never seen before not even when they first met.

"get off of me now!"

"silence bitch, if you want to be dominated so bad I will be more than happy to help you" Inuyasha then began to shred Kagome's clothing off her body piece by piece.

"HELP SOMEONE, GET OFF OF ME INUYASHA!"

"bitch if you don't stop that yelling I'm going to have to gag you, which I don't want to I'd rather hear you as I fuck you" Inuyasha said as he began to fondle her breast.

"SESSHOMARU please help me" Kagome cried as Inuyasha was leaning forward to take a pink tipped nipple into his mouth.

"I do believe half breed that they lady said to get off of her" spoke a cold voice just behind Kagome's head.

Kagome gasped at that voice for only one person...no youkai could be so cold when coming to your rescue. Sesshomaru. He was here and he was going to save her, her friend, the man she's falling in love with, her hero.

"how distasteful to rape a woman whom was your friend... tsk tsk tsk...must be because of being a half breed"

A snarl was his answer. The fight broke out after that, Sesshomaru never pulled his sword from its sheath while Inuyasha did. Swinging the great sword about never actually coming close enough to even scratch Sesshomaru which in its self was more than odd. Another thing that was odd was Sesshomaru he was only dodging the blows of the great sword.

"Kagome I know you made that promise, but there is a time and a place" Sesshomaru told her.

"but he'll be valuable I couldn't" Kagome said shaking at the idea.

"Kagome I **promise** you that it's just to knock him out"

"okay, SIT!!!!"

A crash was heard through the woods followed by cussing a sailor would be proud of. Sesshomaru walked over to the Inuyasha shaped hole to see if the hanyou was knocked, when he heard cussing he swiftly knocked the boy in the head knocking him out.

"are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome turning away from the half breed.

"yeah but what's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"I am not sure, did he say anything to you?"

"he talked about us like we were matting all the time, and something about being dominated"

"hn"

"Sesshomaru...was...he...going...to?" Kagome asked slowly not really wanting an answer but needing one.

"Hai Kagome he was, I am sorry I didn't come in time"

"you got here in time, he didn't"

"he did Kagome he touched you, he touched your beautiful breast, they have been touched by filth" Sesshomaru said almost snarling the last part.

"is there something wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome said placing a gentle hand upon his only arm.

"we need to find you some clothes Kagome"

It was then that Kagome looked down and saw that what clothes she did have on didn't cover well anything, so Sesshomaru actually got a really great look at all Kagome had. With a big 'epp' Kagome tired to cover herself to only have a very large and warm cloth thrown over her. Looking up Kagome saw that Sesshomaru was lifting his armor back onto his shoulders over his inner kimono, looking at the cloth covering her Kagome noticed the pattern on the shoulder and sleeves.

"thank you Sesshomaru...I"

"come I will bring the half breed we need to return to camp"

Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha without a care while Kagome wrapped his haori about her body, taking a torn piece of her old cloths Kagome tied the haori closed before following Sesshomaru back to camp. When they got to camp this first thing that they heard was Sango's voice screaming out in rage at the sight of Kagome in Sesshomaru's haori and Inuyasha being carried unconscious.

"what did you do you bastard?"

"wait Sango, Sesshomaru didn't do anything wrong he saved me"

"from what, what about Inuyasha unconscious"

"from Inuyasha he...he...tried to rap me" Kagome said looking away from her friends.

"oh Kagome are you alright?" Sango said running to her friend.

"thank you Sesshomaru-sama for protecting Kagome-sama" Miroku spoke giving Sesshomaru a small bow of respect.

"monk it would be most advisable to place a sealing scroll upon the half breed"

"do you know what is wrong with him Sesshomaru?"

"hn"

Sesshomaru walked away leaving the three friends to take care of each other and the unconscious hanyou. He walked to the hot spring he had to compose his thoughts, just thinking about her having to go through that it was driving him close to a rage. Sesshomaru was in such deep thought that he didn't realize that the woman of his thoughts actually walked up behind him.

"Sesshomaru...are you alright?"

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru sighed in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

"please tell me what's wrong"

"Kagome I didn't like that you had to go through something like that. What he was trying to do make a mockery of something that should be special"

"you mean sex I know that Sesshomaru"

"Kagome I don't believe for even a little that he was only after a rut"

"but what...?"

"Kagome he believed that we have been intimate am I correct?"

"yes but..."

"Kagome his bestial side telling him to claim the female before the rival male dose, since we've been spending the nights alone together his bestial side believes that we've been together"

"I don't understand he never changed"

"his bestial side never got full control over him, it's more like it was influencing thoughts and actions"

"then how do we get it to stop?"

"there are only three ways two without killing him"

"ok what are the two?"

Sesshomaru didn't speak instead he turned and faced Kagome and took her in his arms. He wanted this for so long now, but not like this not to protect her for his half insane brother. He wanted to do this when he knew how she felt about him, and if there was a chance for them to be together.

"Sesshomaru tell me please"

"the only ways are for you to either be claimed forcefully by him of be claimed by another"

Sesshomaru knew before he said anything what her reaction would be, when he spoke of her being forcefully claimed to the hanyou she stiffened and tried to move away from him, he didn't move. When he spoke of being claimed by another she relaxed into him arm and body. It was that reaction the made him really wonder.

"claimed like in matted?"

"normally yes, but I believe that in this case it is not needed"

"so I'd just have to have sex with another male, then what?"

"well he would have to smell the other male's scent on you are well as the scent of the coupling"

Sesshomaru wanted to know what she was thinking, and for the first time since their relationship started she didn't voice her thoughts. He was worried to even think of doing that so soon after the choice was almost taken from you would destroy any female, but to do it to save someone Sesshomaru didn't know a soul that would.

"Sesshomaru...?"Kagome asked timidly

"yes Kagome"

"would...you...be...willing...to...help?"

"I don't understand what you are asking Kagome" Sesshomaru said hoping to any Kami that she was asking what he so hoped.

"please Sesshomaru there isn't anyone else I turst with this"

"Kagome are you asking me to lay the needed claim?"

"yes"

If Sesshomaru didn't care about his reputation he would have howled, she was asking him to do something he's only dreamed about. Knowing that she was still waiting for his answer and not knowing what to say Sesshomaru gently pull her from his chest and took her lips with in own getting a gasp from her.

As Sesshomaru kissed her his only hand traveled from her waist to her hair to tangle within and gently pull the locks so he could kiss her even deeper. Kagome moaned into the kiss it was like nothing she's ever had or heard about the passion he put into the kiss was making her weak in the knees. Sesshomaru's tail that was resting over his shoulder like always move to wrap around her legs as the hand in her hair moved to her shoulders, then without braking the kiss Kagome was lifted off the ground to only be laid gently on her beck next to the spring.

Slowly Sesshomaru began to untie the cloth holding the haori together, then with gentle fingers he opened the haori to get his first look at her skin. Leaning forward Sesshomaru began to kiss the line of skin shown causing the woman beneath him to moan. Sesshomaru kissed his way up to her breast then with his nose pushed the haori off one breast while his hand uncovered the other, raising just a little to watch her face Sesshomaru took a hardening nipple into his mouth.

Kagome didn't know what to think she just asked him to help and he was making her feel things that she didn't know she could feel. When he took the nipple into his mouth she couldn't help, but thread her hands throw his long silken locks. Gently Kagome ran her fingers throw his hair scratching at his scalp making him to moan against her nipple.

Sesshomaru moved from her nipple to give attention to the other before kissing a trail to her neck. He kissed and nibbles on her collar bone while his hand slowly removed his haori from her body. Kagome had the same idea while he lavished sensual attention to her neck and collar bone she untied the strings holding his hakama's closed, then pulled out the inner kimono to open. Once she had it open she couldn't help but run her fingers over the tight abs and pectoral muscles that made up his upper body.

Sesshomaru let his hand wounder over her body before landing on a hip, pulling her lower body closer to his he let Kagome feel his own arousal, her gasp and moan was all it took for Sesshomaru to start rocking his hip against hers. When Kagome felt their hips meet she dug her nails into his chest making him hiss out in pleasure and grind his arousal hard into her.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome moaned

"soon Kagome, I don't want to hurt you"

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a kiss before moving down her body and kissing to her inner thigh to the center of her legs, slowly so not to scare her he gave her a gentle lick to entice her. The moan Kagome gave was all he needed, using his tongue he found the nub of pleasure hidden with her body, slowly his only hand traveled down her body. Gently he parted her folds with a finger and entered her, Sesshomaru started slow at first, but after her thrusting hips continued he speed up the pace. Soon Kagome was screaming out in a hard climax.

Sesshomaru moved away from Kagome to only let his own clothing fall from his body. When he returned to Kagome he gave her a long passionate kiss as his hand traveled down her leg to lift it onto his hip. Kagome moaned at the new feeling, the feel of his uncovered arousal so close to her turned the soft moan into a long deep one followed by the thrusting of her hips. A low growl answered her moan, then slowly she felt it. The tip of his arousal being pushed slowly into her.

"forgive me Kagome" Sesshomaru spoke before giving her another kiss.

Once his lips touched hers he pushed his hips into her hard braking her maiden head. The kiss muffled Kagome's scream of pain, and when Sesshomaru didn't move his hip after that instead he moved his lips from her and licked away her tears before kissing over to her right ear.

"relax Kagome the pain will subside" Sesshomaru whispered breathlessly in her ear.

Sesshomaru didn't move, he waited to see what Kagome would do. The feel of her wrapped around him was more than he ever thought, if he knew that being with her would feel this good he would have tried this before. Kagome shifted her hips making him slid in deeper making her moan and him groan softly in her ear. That was the move he had been waiting for, slowly he pulled out of her to only push back in enticing a louder moan from the woman under him. He began to pick up speed giving her small groans a pleasure only so she could hear, while getting loud moans from him.

Soon he was thrusting into her with her demon speed and her long toned legs wrapped about his waste trying to hold him within her body. Sweat covered the lovers as they continued to gain pleasure from the other, Kagome lost count of how many times he made her scream his name in pleasure nor did she care all she knew was that this was the best feeling ever. Sesshomaru couldn't take anymore her moans and screams were calling to his beast, so in one movement he turned Kagome over to her hands and knees and was pounding away in her body. With one final scream from Kagome Sesshomaru released his seed deep into her womb before falling to the side. Together they fell into the lands of sleep wrapped in each others arms with Sesshomaru's tail giving them cover.

The sun was already high into the sky when Kagome woke in Sesshomaru's arm, she was a little sore but content, she was happy that Sesshomaru was willing to help her with this. Sesshomaru woke not long after that to only stand and begin dressing. "you should dress Kagome we need to return to camp" Kagome dresses and began to follow Sesshomaru from the spring back to camp.

* * *

you wouldn't believe this but i actually was writing the first three chapters of this fic at the same time, if i had an idea for the other chapters i'd write it, talk about weird. plus this chapter alone is over 3000 words that's like 500 more then what i planned i don't know what is wrong with me but i really love this fic so fair. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: After joining the Inu group Sesshomaru and Kagome get close. On the eve of the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha gives Kagome the final betrayal. Kagome is saved by Sesshomaru to only end up giving what was almost taken. Five hundred eight years have past since he last saw the miko of the Shikon, so when a little girls pops up saying she his daughter what will the former lord of the west do?

A surprise five hundred years in the making

By Lady Ky

Chapter one

They had returned to camp not long after they awoke. Sesshomaru had to remind Kagome that she wasn't allowed to bathe until after the hanyou had a chance to smell her new scent. Kagome was having a hard time with that, the feel of their fluids in and on her made her feel like she had a grime blanket. When they got to camp, Inuyasha was unconscious and sealed with a scroll. It took a lot of convincing from Kagome to get Miroku to let Inuyasha free. It was Sesshomaru that convinced him, after he said that Kagome would be protected.

When Inuyasha was freed, Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome and watched as Inuyasha slowly walked up to her, sniffing with each step. When he got close to her he let a snarl and tried to swipe at her, but Kagome was saved by Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku jumped to Kagome's side just as a horde of youkai broke through the trees.

A voice called out to the group, speaking to Kagome. They knew who it was. They didn't need to see him walk out of the forest with the youkai to know. Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru stood around the little miko to protect her from the evil hanyou. Three other figures walked out of the forest. One held a fan and was making the wind move on her command, another was a small white-haired girl holding a mirror, and the last was the one that was causing the group to gasp in shock. Standing by the girl, holding a bow and arrow was none other than Kikyo.

"Now, Kikyo, if you would get the hanyou," Naraku spoke as Kikyo moved forward.

"What have you done? Release Inuyasha, Naraku!" Kagome shouted.

"No, I think not. You see, the hanyou along with his sword will be most useful in killing you all. Kikyo if you would be so kind," Naraku spoke with a sneer.

Kikyo didn't make a move to do as Naraku said. Instead she brought her hands together holding something that looked to be a jewel shard between them. She then began to glow softly at first, then brighter. That's when they hear it, her voice soft at first then becoming clear and clearer in a chant. _"Wa homen suru anata, Inuyasha"_

Inuyasha, whom was in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru, woke in a daze and slowly shook his head before looking around like he had been asleep for a long period of time. Naraku, when he saw what Kikyo was doing, lashed out a tentacle at her, but was stopped by the little girl's mirror.

"No, Naraku! I have seen it this way, tonight you die" the girl spoke with no emotion.

Kikyo stopped chanting and turned to Naraku. Then she raised her bow, the glow she had before shown brighter and moved to the arrow. Kanna stood next to Kikyo with her mirror glowing holding Naraku away from the undead miko. Kagura stepped away from the evil hanyou and went to stand before the shard hunting group.

"This ends here, Naraku. I will be free," Kagura said as the wind picked up.

"You forget your place, Kagura. I have your heart, your will is mine. What I say you do"

"I would rather die," Kagura hissed before turning to Sesshomaru. "My Lord, please release me from the life I have. Do not let me be an enemy."

No one moved. The shard hunting group was more than confused. Sesshomaru didn't want to grant her such a request. To die like that is not an honorable death. Surprising all, it was Kagome who moved; stepping out of her protective circle she walked over to Sango and removed her sword from its sheath. Sango was momentarily caught off guard and the sword was out of its sheath before she stopped Kagome.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"Have faith Sango." was all Kagome said

Kagome took the sword and walked over to Kagura, whose head was bowed in waiting. Kagome raised the sword with both hands and paused, then leaned in closer to Kagura and whispered into her ear so that only she would hear. _"You will have both your heart and your life Kagura. I forgive you for everything."_ Then with a skill no one knew she had or the stomach for, Kagura's head was removed. Naraku screamed in rage as the last of his servants was removed. This was it, the final battle.

"You have not won little miko. I still have most of the Shikon!"

"You will not have it for long, Naraku. That jewel must be destroyed," Kikyo said.

Once Kikyo let the arrow fly the battle began, Sango let Hiraikotsu fly killing half the hoard of youkai. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out and let wave after wave of Wind Scars. Miroku used his sutra's to stop many of the youkai before giving the death blow with his staff. Kagome and Kikyo were shooting arrows at the youkai. Sesshomaru stood before Naraku who hid behind his barrier.

"You will not win Sesshomaru; you all forget I have one that won't defy me"

"So you believe Naraku" Kikyo spoke while letting an arrow go.

"Oh really, Kohaku come" Naraku said making Sango gasp.

From behind Naraku a merged a small figure, at first everyone thought it was just Kohaku but once he stepped out from the forest everyone could see that he was holding a baby. It was that baby that made Naraku gasp and begin making his way over to the boy. Kagome stepped in front of Kohaku since she was the closet to him, she knew that she was no match for Naraku, but she remembered that baby and what it meant to Naraku.

"Kohaku give me that baby" Kagome said

"You know, don't you?" Kohaku spoke softly

"Yes I know"

"Then finish this" Kohaku said handing the baby over to Kagome.

"NOOOOOOO, give me that baby!" Naraku shouted

For Kagome, everything went by in kind of daze. After Naraku shouted, he lashed out at all her friends. This knocked Miroku and Sango into trees rendering them unconscious. Sesshomaru was hit in the thigh and shoulder yet remained standing. Inuyasha was thrown into what was left of the hoards of youkai. Kikyo's body was torn apart releasing all the souls within. Kanna's mirror was shattered. Kilala was taken down by the fog of miasma he released. Thankfully Sesshomaru had sent Rin and Shippo along with Jaken to the safety of his palace within the Western Lands.

"See what you made me do Kagome, all your friends are useless to you, even your Taiyoukai is weakening due to blood loss. Soon he won't be standing. Now what are you going to do?"

"Kill you!" Kagome spoke softly as she began to call upon the miko powers within her body.

Kagome held the baby close to her body as she started to glow brighter than Kikyo ever could. Naraku was screaming in pain as he watched his own heart being purified before his own eyes. The light from Kagome grew until the covered the mock battle field. When it touched her friends it changed to a healing glow, healing wounds and broken bones. When it hit Kagura's body, it replaced the heart and healed the head back on. It healed Kanna's mirror. It healed Kohaku's troubled mind and removed the shard from his back. Miroku lost the scar he gained on his right hand. Inuyasha lost the risk of insanity with his youkai form. Sesshomaru, the gashes on his thigh and shoulder were healed and his left arm was returned. The bodies of the attacking youkai were purified as was Naraku leaving only the almost whole Shikon Jewel in a pile of ashes.

"Sesshomaru, return Kohaku and Kagura to life please," was all Kagome said before falling unconscious.

Kagome had been unconscious for five days after that explosion of power. The group took her to Keade to rest before they headed off to find Kouga. They needed his jewel shards now that they had the rest of them. Sesshomaru had returned along with Kagome, but went back to the Western palace to return with Shippo and Rin in tow. The three of them didn't leave Kagome's side for very long. Sesshomaru had taken to caring for Shippo while Kagome was unable to do so. When Rin ate, Sesshomaru made sure that Shippo got something to eat. When Rin was sleeping Sesshomaru made sure Shippo was. When Kagome returned to the waking world, she was surprised by all her friends at her bed side.

"Lady Kagome! You did it, you killed Naraku!" Miroku said holding up his now uncursed hand.

"You brought my brother back, Kagome. Thank you," Sango wept.

"You gave me control of my youkai, Kagome." Inuyasha sighed.

"Mama, does this mean you're going to leave?" Shippo asked.

"How long?" Kagome whispered.

"Almost a week." a cold voice answered behind Kagome's friends.

"The jewel?"

"Around your neck."

"Now what's going to happen? We still need Kouga's shards?" Kagome asked making herself comfortable.

"We went to get his shards while you were unconscious." Sango told her.

Kagome looked around at all her friends; she knew what was left to do. Someone needed to make a selfless wish. The question is 'what is a selfless wish'? Either way you look at it someone somewhere could benefit from the wish.

"The wish needs to be made, but I need to think on it." Kagome said as she slowly stood from her bedding.

Kagome left the hut alone; she needed to think. Making a wish to destroy the Shikon was something she'd never put much thought into. '_To just wish the jewel gone would be selfish wouldn't it? To wish for everyone to be happy would be selfish too, right? To wish for youkai to be in the future would change to plane of fate. How do you make an unselfish and non-beneficial to anyone wish?'_ Kagome thought as she walked away from the village, never knowing that she was being followed.

"Kagome...?" spoke the same cold voice from the hut.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Kagome answered never turning around.

"Why?" he asked her back.

"Why what?" Kagome said turning to face the cold youkai.

"My arm. Why?"

"What about your arm?"

"You didn't intend to return my left arm?"

"I...returned...your...arm?" Kagome said slowly shocked.

"At the same time you healed my wounds, healed the monks scar, healed the slayer's brother, gave the half breed control, and returned Kagura's heart while healing a mirror."

"Whoa! I didn't know I could to that. When did that happen?"

"As Naraku was killed by you."

Kagome sat on a fallen tree. The information the Sesshomaru had just given her was more than she could ever think about handling. Since she was trying to think of a way the jewel could be destroyed, what had happened at the last battle didn't enter her mind. Sesshomaru took a seat next to the overwhelmed miko. Neither made a move to either speak or talk. They both werer too comfortable with each other to need something like that.

"We need to talk Kagome."

"About?"

"Last night, you do remember it?"

"Yeah, I remember just fine Sesshomaru, but we both know why it was done. It wasn't our fault it was fake."

"You do not regret it then?"

"No, it will always be something I'll remember as a beautiful night."

"You are going home then?"

"That's the plan. I don't believe I have much of a choice in the matter."

"Hn."

They sat together in silence. Neither made a move to get up or speak. Kagome was too set on the jewel being destroyed to even think about anything else. Sesshomaru was trying to understand the feelings that Kagome had given to him. They both were so deep into their thoughts that neither noticed when Inuyasha landed in front of them.

"I need to know what is going on." Inuyasha said to both Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused.

"What do you think I'm talking about Kagome! You and him rutted! I can even smell it on you, you know."

"Oh." Kagome blushed

"Yes, Kagome, 'oh'. Now explain what is going on."

Kagome didn't speak; she didn't know what to say. How could she tell her best friend that she slept with his older brother because they thought it would stop him from going insane? Kagome was saved from answering her friend by Sesshomaru.

"What Kagome I did is between us half breed."

"Bastard! You forced her didn't you!"

"Inuyasha stop it! He didn't force me... I asked him to."

"What! Why?"

"You attacked me saying that if I could 'rut' with Sesshomaru, I could you. Sesshomaru saved me."

"So what? You just asked him to fuck you just because he saved you? From what?"

"From you, you ass! You tried to rape me and Sesshomaru saved me. We thought that if your Beast believed I was taken, it wouldn't force me!"

The look on Inuyasha's face said it all. He didn't believe her. With a growl,

he turned and walked away, leaving the two alone once more. Kagome watched Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. After knowing him so well, she knew that there was something he wanted to talk to her about, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"..."

"You can tell me, you know that"

"If you wanted to stay here Kagome, you could."

"I don't belong here. That's why I'm going to make my wish now." Kagome said. Standing with a look at Sesshomaru, she raised the complete Shikon no Tama in both hands before taking a breath and whispering her wish. _"Midoriko I stand here before you as the protector of your heart. I ask you to grant me my one wish." A voice called out in answer just as Kagome and the jewel began to glow._

"What is the wish you ask of me, Miko Kagome?"

"_I wish the only wish I can, Midoriko. I wish for your happiness." _

"Miko Kagome I thank you, because of you I am free." the voice spoke softly until it was nothing but a whisper on the wind, the glow that was around Kagome got brighter until it was blinding, making the village and Kagome's friends come running.

When the light dimmed all anyone could see of Kagome was an outline, telling all the Kagome was returning to her home time but was given just a little time to say good bye to those that meant the most to her. With tears falling from her eyes Kagome tried giving Sango one last hug. When she found out that she couldn't more tears began to fall. Then she whispered her plea to anyone that could hear for she was already fading too fast. _"Take care of my little Shippo. Tell him I love him and hope to find him in the future, and goodbye Amitabha Daichi."_

Then the miko of the future was gone never to return to the past and the lives of those who loved her. When Kagome got home she was standing in the well house with tears still falling from her eyes, she knew that the well wouldn't work again. Climbing out of the well Kagome made her way into the house, where she told her family that her duty in the past was finished and she was home. Over the next few weeks Kagome picked up her life in the future once again and all her illnesses she had, were no more, until her gym teacher found her throwing up in the girls' bathroom. After sending her home Kagome was forced to tell her mother about the encounter with Sesshomaru in the past after that Kagome's mother bought a test for Kagome, and the next morning Kagome and her mother found out that Kagome was pregnant.

* * *

You all should be happy to note that I now have BETA'S I love my beta's they put up with my crazy midnight writings and way more chapters to read. so hopefully things will be better, so Reveiw please. 


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: After joining the Inu group Sesshomaru and Kagome get close, on the eve of the final battle with Naraku Inuyasha gives Kagome the final betrayal. Kagome is saved by Sesshomaru only to end up giving what was almost taken... Five hundred and eight years have passed since he last saw the miko of the Shikon, so when a little girl pops up saying she his daughter what will the former lord of the west do?

A surprise five hundred years in the making

By Lady Ky

Chapter two

Two figures were climbing the many stairs to the shrine, one figure was of a child with long black silken locks for hair and the brightest golden eyes that just happened to be the only feature that the child's mother had refused to cover with a illusion spell; that was used to hide what her family call her special attributes. Behind the child was a woman with long black hair that hung in gentle waves around her hips, anyone who saw her would remember her as the sick teenager that used to live at the shrine, but to the child she was mommy.

"Miyako don't go to fast you might fall and hurt yourself."

"But I want to see oba-san"

"Yes dear but oba-san will still be there even if you take a little longer to get there."

"Okay mommy."

Miyako is the only child that Higurashi Kagome gave birth to. To Kagome it was only eight years ago that she was conceived, yet to the father it would be five hundred eight years ago. Yes Kagome conceived her little girl in the past, the name she had given her daughter was given in memory to that night. Mi for beautiful ya for night and ko for child, so Miyako was the child of a beautiful night. Kagome would often think about that night and the father of her child, after she found out she was pregnant she actually thought to look for Miyaho's father in the future, but she ended up not being able to; since her doctor placed her on bed rest, saying something about sustaining too many injuries to her stomach had caused her womb to be a little weaker than normal, so too much movement could turn her pregnancy to a miscarriage.

After she gave birth and rested she searched for him, she was glad that she made him promise that if he lived this long to use the 'human name' she gave him. After only two months of searching she found him, along with an announcement of engagement, she wasn't sure how to tell the youkai that he was a father after he just announced to the world he was getting married. Though Kagome had wondered if the woman he was marrying was youkai. In the past they once talked about what could have happened between them, he actually left the choice up to her. In the end she knew that things wouldn't be as easy for her in the past.

Kagome had made her choice then and since then has had to live with it, though she never past up the chance to tell her little girl al about the strong and powerful father she had. He would be so proud of his daughter; she just loved to hear all about the different youkai he fought and all the battles he won. Although her favorite was when he saved her mother from the enraged hanyou who thought he could have her mommy. Though Kagome was very good about not telling her daughter what happened after that fight, she didn't think her daughter should know that after her father knocked out her own uncle that she was conceived.

When they finally got to the shrine, Miyako was just about dancing from one foot to another. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her daughter, she was so much like her father, she had the same cold eyes of her father, and she had his magenta strips, one on each check and her right arm. She lacked the moon that lay upon her father's forehead, but Kagome believed that was because she wasn't named his heir.

The most shocking thing that Miyako had of her father's was a youki; Miyako was born an Inu-youkai. Kagome often wondered what Sesshomaru would say if he knew that he fathered a pure Inu-youkai with her.

"Come on mommy, you told oba-san that you had something to ask her."

"Miyako, how many times have I told you not to listen to mommy's conversations?"

"Sorry mama."

"Tell me why."

"I'm hoping that one day it'll be my daddy on the phone."

Kagome couldn't help but let the tears fall, she knew that Miyako would start asking about her father. Although she honestly didn't think she would start so soon. Kagome thought that it would be the best idea for them to meet, but now wasn't a good time.

"Come baby, let's see oba-san"

They walked into the house to see a woman in the kitchen cooking, this was normal in the Higurashi house, everyone would get together before someone left town, half the time it was Souta, it was last time. Kagome sent Miyako to go play video games with Souta; she had to talk to her mother. It was too important to be put off.

"Mama I need a favor." Kagome said just coming out with it, not knowing that she had little ears listening.

"What's that dear?"

"I need to go to America in two weeks."

"Really that's great, but what's the favor?"

"Mama I need to be gone for a month, Miyako still has school so I need someone to watch her."

"Oh, Kagome you know I would watch her no matter the length of time, so what's really bothering you?"

"She's asking about her father now, she wants to meet him."

"You found him right?"

"Yeah, but mama I found him with an engagement announcement."

"Oh dear!"

They continued to talk and finish the plans for Miyako to live here for a month, never knowing that she was making her own plans and they did have everything to do with her daddy marrying someone not her mommy.

In the heart of Tokyo's business district, in the tallest building on the top floor was the most powerful man in the business world. This man was Amitabha Daichi and his business was West tech. They specialize in well everything, but right now they are working on more advanced medical software and technologies.

As of right now the owner and CEO of west tech was pacing about his office speaking to a woman dressed in a business skirt and a small blazer over a white dress shirt. Daichi, you could tell was pissed about something, the woman didn't look fazed.

"Ayaka how could you do this? I am not going to get married!"

"But Mr. Amitabha, sorry Mr. Daichi, it's perfect you and this Kagura know each other very well it would only have to be a fake marriage."

"No you fix this or your fired Ayaka!"

"But Mr. Daichi I'm your publicist!"

Daichi glared at the woman, until a beeping of the intercom interrupted him. Walking over to it he pressed the button with a long slender finger that made the woman in the room shudder in desire, it was one of the many reasons woman found it hard to look upon the man. It was also why she had come up with this prefect plan that he just wasn't going along with. _'I wonder if it's because I had him quoted saying that they were going to try to have a child as soon as they were married'_ Ayaka wondered to herself as Daichi spoke into the intercom.

"If you must send in my brother, do so I don't wish to hear you bicker at each other" Daichi spoke into the intercom coldly.

A few minutes later the door busted open revealing Daichi's younger brother. As he walked into the office to take a seat in the comfortable high back chair that was behind the large oak desk, he watched as his brother only glared at the woman before them.

"What the fucking hell did you do?" he asked eloquently.

"How articulately put little brother, but if you don't mind this is my business."

"No shit, I haven't seen you this pissed since sh-"

"Do not finish that sentence little brother." Daichi said cutting off both his brother's words and air supply.

"You mean there was actually a woman in the past, Kagura said there was but I never saw a picture or anything." Ayaka said shocked, not by the act of violence but by the words spoken and unspoken by the younger brother.

"We will never speak of this again, Ayaka you are to go to the press and fix your mistake or find a new job." Daichi said leaving no room for anyone to argue.

Ayaka left the office, but waited out in the waiting room for the younger brother, she wanted, no needed, to get information about this woman in the past. If her boss was still hung up on her; then maybe there could be a way to find her again, then she could be the one in the marriage. Daichi needed to get married; the press was already having a field day with a tempting multi-millionaire bachelor.

Inside the office Daichi was glaring at his brother, silently telling him that he was meant to leave as well, but just like his brother he stayed in the chair and didn't move.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage." Inuyasha laughed.

"Leave!"

"You know, I know where she lives, it's about the time she's alive." Inuyasha laughed, he had thought for over five hundred years that Kagome leaving was his brothers problem, but now he wasn't so sure. Inuyasha was certain that he would have jumped at the chance to visit Kagome at her house, now he wasn't so sure.

"Despite what you believe, I care not for some human girl that traveled through time." Daichi replied coldly to Inuyasha.

"Touchy aren't we?"

"Leave I have work to do"

"Yeah yeah, look the runt wanted to know what time you're coming home tonight."

"Why would the Kitsune want to know such things?"

"Duh, it is that time of month remember five hundred years have passed."

"Tell the Kitsune I will not be in attendance this evening."

"Can't you talk normal?" Inuyasha complained as he was leaving the office.

At the Higurashi shrine the family was around the table laughing as grandfather Higurashi would try to tell Miyako stories of how evil and dangerous youkai's were. It never entered his mind that his great granddaughter was a youkai, he just went on about the times her own mother would come back from the past in need of their more advance medical care.

"Hey, Kagome do you think that Inuyasha could still be alive?" Souta asked

"He could be, but I wouldn't know how to find him."

"Is he my father?" Miyako asked having long ago tuned out her great grandfather.

"No, Inuyasha isn't your father" Kagome sighed

"Does he know my father?"

"Yes baby, he knows your father."

This went on through the rest of the dinner, Miyako would ask something about her father and Kagome would give vague answers. After desert Kagome helped her mother clean up from dinner while finishing their plans for Miyako.

"Kagome, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, I know it is short notice with a child and everything, but I need this job."

"It's alright dear, when shall I expect an angry Inu-youkai pup tomorrow?"

"I'll place her in the car when I leave for the airport that way she won't feel like she didn't get to be with me before I left."

"I'll make up your old room for her; that should still have your scent in it, maybe then she'll be relaxed"

After everything was cleaned up and Kagome was able to pull Miyako away from the video game she was playing with her uncle, they said their goodbyes and gave hugs; they were off to their home.

"Mommy I want to go to my daddy's" Miyako said stubbornly.

"Miyako, how many times do I have to tell you, you are not to listen to mommy's conversations!" Kagome scolded

"I don't care! I want to be with my Daddy!"

"Miyako, you can't be with your Daddy, he doesn't know you're alive, but I promise after I come back I'll take you to see your father."

That night Miyako listened to her mother as she spoke on the phone confirming the car to take her to the family shrine. While listening, Miyako made a mental note which car company her mother was using, then when her mother was asleep; long after Miyako should be she logged onto the internet and began her search for her father. She found him rather quickly to her surprise her father was rather well known, once she managed to get his address she emailed the car company the change in plans.

Once she was done Miyako rushed to her room. She had a lot of packing to do. She felt that she had much to show her father once they met. She pulled out two child size suit cases and a large hand bag. In one case, was different sets of clothes folded neatly to fit all she wanted, in the second suit case was a few note books and some dolls with clothes. Knowing that her mother wasn't going to look at what she packed Miyako placed the letter she found in her mother's room a few months ago, it was addressed to her father telling him of her existence.

Once she had those place Safely in the second suit case she place random photo's in her over sized hand bag, one of the photo's she couldn't help but pack, it was one she found in her mother's old room at the family shrine. Her mother was in the photo she was young to, she couldn't be more the fifteen in the photo, there was only one other in the photo and boy he looked young too, but Miyako knew he wasn't not with the inu ears on his head. This boy is why she can't forget the photo, for he has the same color eyes as she. Once she finished packing Miyako went to sleep knowing that tomorrow she'll meet her father for the first time.

In the morning Kagome made it a point have a large breakfast with her daughter before she just had to get them ready to leave, first was Miyako's bath then her own shower. (I don't know what you mean here, sorry)Then off the dress, thankfully Kagome saw that Miyako had packed her own suitcases, but being a good mother she had to make sure her daughter had all the clothes she would need. She never touched the second suitcase she knew better; Miyako only ever needed one case for clothes.

After rushing about making sure she had everything, then getting her own bags packed and making sure to give Miyako all the important papers that her own mother might need. They walked out the apartment door together, stopped to lock it before going down to wait for their cars. Miyako's was the first to arrive. Kagome helped the driver place the small suitcases in the trunk and gave Miyako a hug and kiss and whispering in her sensitive ear how much she will miss her and that she loves her, she sent her daughter on her way. Not long after that did Kagome's car arrive and she was on her own way.

This chapter has be betaed by golden-eye-girl so say thank you, I know I am.


	4. Notice on coming chapters

**Dear Readers-**

**Wow guys I can't tell you how much I love getting the reviews and Private Messages about all my stories, I wanted to give you all an update and to say that I'm feeling the fanfiction bug again YAY; however, life has it ways to keep you from what you want. Mine though is nothing but good news, well unless you don't like summer school haha yes that's right I'll be starting my first semester of college in May! but not just that but I'm getting married this month woot woot. Never fear he's a Inuyasha fan :P but he can't have my sesshomaru :P. I know i have some written chapters somewhere I'll find them and upload something for you all before or after I find a bigger and better apt mine is she gross with mold and TINY one room guys and not really a kitchen who can live like that right. Well i'll be floating about FF or other sites for Sesshomaru and Kagome fic who knows i might pull the new idea out of my head sometime.  
**

**Lady Maki**


End file.
